


The circus noir

by Therottenboy



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Gen, Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therottenboy/pseuds/Therottenboy
Summary: In an alternate universe Robbie is a ringmaster named Robert and sportacus is a young strong man named alex.





	1. Chapter 1

The date was april 23rd 2005, a ringmaster named Robert was holding a circus near happytown. It was a rather wet and rainy day so he decided to go walk sense a few days ago his strong man died. He needs a new one by tonight so he heads into town and to the gym. He looks kinda odd because his figure is really tall and thin, he has a nice purple and maroon suit with a black top hat and a maroon cane. He sits on the bench and sees a young man with promising potential, this man was short and very muscular, he had blonde hair and blue eyes.  
"Hello young man, im Robert. I run the circus that is in town and I was wondering if you want to preform tonight?"  
"Well..i don't know.. can I see the circus and the preformers before I decide?"  
"I suppose it won't hurt. What's your name?"  
"Im alex."  
So alex and robert walk up to the circus. It has a large tent and a few trailers for the preformers, the tent is maroon and purple and in the back was a large trailer no doubt it was for robert.. they walk into the tent and see a bunch of people practicing their talent. There was three people on the trapeze and four people juggling apples. One person was taming a lion and there's a bearded lady watching the lion tamer with the look of love in her eyes. But alex realized that there's no strong man. "Alright here we are young man. Take your time in thinking, ill be in my trailer getting ready for tonight."  
"Thank you sir"  
Alex talks to some of the people.  
"Hello there. *The bearded lady said* my name is bessie. So mister robert picked you up?"  
"Oh yes ma'am. I was at the gym and he was there. I haven't made up my mind yet though."  
"Well he treats us with respect and he is a great person to work for"  
"That's what everyone else said. So may I ask.. what happened to the old strong man?"  
"Well he died trying to do this fantastic stunt. Mr Robert won't let it happen again so don't worry"  
Young alex talked to everyone for a while then he goes to Roberts trailer and knocks  
"Come in" alex comes in and Robert is now in a black and purple suit with a maroon bowtie, he is putting on his makeup which of course is purple.  
"Sir I have decided to work for you."  
"Ahh fantastic, hmmm so what is your favorite color?"  
"Oh I love blue and white"  
Robert pulls out a tight spandex suit that is blue and white, of course it's glittery too. "Here you go young man, This will fit. Also your stage name is sport the strong man."  
So sport leaves and gets ready for his performance.


	2. The performance of a lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for alex to show his stuff

Robert comes out of his rather large trailer and escorted Alex to the large tent.   
"Attention everyone, this is alex our new strong man. Please be nice and show him how it's done around here. Show starts in one hour!"  
The preformers gather around alex and inspect him, a rather tall man walks up.  
"Im Westley the shows manager, im here to get you ready for the show."  
Alex and Westley talk about the show for a while and people show up and fill the tent. Everyone goes to their spots and robert walks in the tent.  
"Ladies and gentlemen it is time for the most amazing thing that you have ever seen!" The three clowns come out on tricycles and juggling pies, the real jugglers flip in and takes the pies and throws them at the clowns. Then they juggle the tricycles and flip out of the tent, then the lion tamer rides in on the lion and makes him do tricks. A few minutes later the trapeze artists flip and do some crazy things, finally it's alex's turn.  
"Ladies and gentlemen William the buff has tragically died of a failed stunt. *The audience gasps* well this morning i found a promising young man to replace William and tonight is his first time! Come on out sport!"  
Alex flips in and does some aerobics kind of stuff and he goes over to Robert and lifts him up and does a split. The audience goes crazy and loves it.   
"Thank you all for coming out tonight and get home safely"  
Everyone leaves and Robert doesn't look happy with alex. He takes him to his trailer  
"Alex that was amazing. But never ever should you touch me let alone lift me during the show!"  
"Im sorry I just wanted to lift something and you were closer to me.. it will never happen again.." *alex looks sad*  
"*Sighs* im sorry I yelled at you. It's just that I don't like being off the ground and being touched much." They hug a little and alex goes to his trailer and gets ready for bed. Robert sits at his desk and thinks about alex and slowly gets ready for bed.   
'this young man makes me feel something. Something new, I'm going to keep him around' he blew out his candle and rest for the night


	3. The bloom of something special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert tells alex about the dead strong man

It was the next morning and Robert was woken up by the birds  
"Ahhh, what a beautiful day."  
Robert goes to his desk and gets ready for the day and thinks about his old strong man.   
*Flashback*  
It was a nice day and luis was planning something huge.  
"Luis you can't do it! It's going to kill you"   
"I don't care anymore! I want to do this and get out of the circus life for good"  
Luis went off to find a prop for his stunt, robert looked at the plans and almost fainted from how crazy it was.  
*Now*   
"Oh Luis why did you have to do this stunt. There was another way to get out" robert sighs and alex knocks on the door  
"Hello Robert, what's the plan for today?"  
"Well we are here for one more day. Today is just like a carnival day, fun, games, and well mini performances"  
"So no big show tonight?"  
"No. It's like a mini day off from preforming"  
"Who was luis? Was he the old strong man?"  
Robert sighs "yeah he was. He was a childhood friend of mine, when I became rich and made this circus i found him and he accepted. He was with me for about 15 years. Until he saw this stunt man who jumped his motorcycle over a lava pool. He got this idea to shoot himself out of a cannon through a flaming hoop and then jumping a motorcycle over a pit of sharks and a pool of lava. It all went well until he went to jump. He wasn't feeling well right before but he did it anyway. He made it over the sharks but crashed into the lava.."  
"Really? That's awful.. you don't have to worry I'm not that daring"  
Robert chuckles and gets dressed for the day and they go out and welcome the townsfolk.


	4. Smokey deep roots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert tells alex how he got the circus

After the day of short performances, robert and alex talk about how robert got this circus.  
"So robert, i was wondering how did you get this circus?"  
"Oh well let's go to my trailer and ill tell you" they walk to the trailer   
*Flashback*  
It was march 23rd 1988, robert was 13. His father peter is a very violent man when he is drunk, he loves to abuse Robert and his mother ella. Ella ends up making peter angry so he sets her and the house on fire, young robert packs up and runs away as the house burns. The police arrest peter and robert just runs until he wonders into the circus. An old man greets robert   
"Hello young man, what's the rush?"  
"*Out of breath* my dad just burned down the house and im afraid he will get me"  
The old man walks Robert inside. "Well as long as you are here you will be safe, my name is Richard Knight and this is the knight circus"  
"Im robert noir"  
"Well robert, im giving you a job here, you have to clean up from the animals and help set up the tent" so Richard shows robert around and that's when he meets William.  
"Hello, im robert." He holds out his hand to shake the other boys hand.  
"Im William, i don't shake hands" he is angry at his father for letting a little boy join the crew.   
*Back to now*  
"Well five years go by and i worked my way up. Richard got really sick and ended up passing away, his will said that I get the circus. That didn't sit well with William."  
*Flashback*  
"That dick, he left the circus to a backwoods hick. Im his son for god sakes!"  
"Well he trusts me and you don't even like the circus"  
"That may be true but it's a family thing." William was not happy about it. Time flies by and William got more angry. He wants out of the circus life and he knows he can't just leave. His family will hate him if he does. That's when he gets the idea to end his life in the most spectacular way. he gets it all planned out and robert catches him.   
"William you can not do this. Your dad wouldn't be happy about it"  
"But I want out of the circus life and I just can't walk away"   
*Back to now*  
"Well you know the rest"  
"Wow so William is luis?"  
"Yeah that's his real name, William is his performance name. Like you're sport"  
"So why didn't he just leave?"  
"The circus life runs in his family and he felt like if he ran away his family would hate him so he ended his life in a preference" a little bit goes by and alex has to take down the tent so they can travel to the next town in the morning


	5. From riches to rags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tells of his life and robert has an idea

A few weeks go by and it's all normal. One night after the show alex and robert relax in the camp.   
"So alex, you never told me about your life up until i met you"  
"You really want to know? Ok"  
*Flashback*  
It was a warm spring day in 1975, this family just added a cute little bundle of joy. It was alex, he was taken home to his family's mansion. Alex got special treatment from people as he grew up because he was rich, in fact his family is the richest in the land. As alex grew up he didn't like the treatment so he decided to disguise his name and richness. he decided to get stronger and work out, he learns aerobics and gets really good. A few years go by and Robert meets alex.  
*Now*  
"Wow so you are rich, i had no idea. It must have been hard growing up"  
"Yeah that's why I hid the fact I was rich." Robert and alex chat for a while and tell secrets and past lovers.   
As time goes on the circus gets less and less people. Robert thinks about what could happen. "So alex, i noticed that the circus is becoming less popular. I just know soon we will not be able to continue, i have a plan to move on."  
"God robert, I hope you are not thinking like William"  
"Of course not. I have a better plan" Robert and alex talk about the plan and its a good one. Over the course of the next 2 months robert talks to the preformers and other circuses.   
"Attention preformers, im sad to inform you that this circus is failing. I have connections to others that are still going strong, anyone who wants to continue can go to them. Any others can just go. Tonight will be the last performance as the circus noir"   
Everyone is shocked but agree. They get ready for the last time as one.


	6. Light at the end of the darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end

Before the final performance the crew says a prayer  
"Dear circus gods, please let everyone be safe and happy for the rest of their life no matter what they do. Please protect this performance and our lives. Thank you for the time we had with each other. It was fun. Amen"  
Robert goes in to the tent and addresses the 50 people  
"Attention fans, im sorry to say that this is the last time we will be preforming. Enjoy the last show" the audience is not happy but as the show goes on they enjoy and understand. After the show the audience and preformers take pictures, after they leave everyone who wants to keep working move on. The only people who don't are Milford and bessie, Robert and alex.   
"Thank you Robert for letting my wife and I stay on after you took over"  
"Of course. I like you guys. Please stay safe and keep in touch"  
"Alright, we will" Milford and bessie leave. It's now just robert and alex. Robert kisses alex and Robert lights a match and throws it on the tent, a few minutes go by and the whole camp is on fire. Alex and robert walks away holding hands as the circus noir burns down, the firelight burning bright like a sunset behind them.  
The end


End file.
